Loser
by PerfectPride
Summary: Cuddy and Amber pairing. Slash. What if Amber had really wanted to get her hands on Cuddy's thong? One parter.


**Pairing: Amber (Cutthroat Bitch)/Cuddy**

**Summary: Cuddy thong challenge rewritten. One parter, though I am tempted to write a sequel. Slash, humour, and games!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or the characters.**

**Spoilers: Season 4, Episode 8, "You don't want to know."**

**Distribution: my lj and Cameron/Cuddy lj**

**A/N: Feedback is appreciated, including constructive criticism. Big thumbs up to Kyry for her beta-ing and general amusement/helpfulness. :-)**

**Loser**

If there was one thing that Amber Volakis prided herself upon, it was that she strived to be the best in any given situation. She hated to lose (though this was a rare occurrence) and fought to win until she was certain there was no hope left. From the time when she was six and had to find the best hiding places in a game of hide and seek, to the time when she was twenty five and a med student graduating at the top of her class, Amber was determined to be a winner in everything that she did. First and foremost came _her_ wants and needs, the way it always had been.

The way it always would be.

Amber didn't like to think about the times she failed. They made her feel stupid, unintelligent. Though she knew that she most certainly was not, the little voice at the back of her head just wouldn't shut up, wouldn't leave her alone. It would berate her constantly until finally, she won the next game, achieved her next goal. It was only then that she could make peace with herself, though she would never quite forget that she'd fucked up. Of course, if she really, truly wanted something, then losing was a hundred times worse. It was for this precise reason that she was adamant that this was one challenge she would win.

Definitely.

When House had announced that the challenge was to bring him the thong of Lisa Cuddy, she struggled to control her facial expression. She was sure that did she not keep it neutral; House would immediately pick up on it and begin to watch her like a hawk. The last thing she needed was him questioning her right now; it would be a waste of valuable time. Luckily he seemed more interested in gazing around the group, paying no attention to one particular person. And so, the moment they were dismissed, she set to work.

The others weren't a real threat to her. Well, perhaps Thirteen, but as the girl appeared to have certain morals, Amber wasn't too worried about her. As for her male competitors, Amber was pretty sure that they didn't have it in them to achieve the desired goal. There was no way she could slack off and take her time, but she didn't have to rush either. She had to move things along at the right speed, at the right pace in order to win.

At least, that was what she thought.

Ok, so the fire alarm was a stupid idea, not to mention a waste of valuable time. She'd just thought that she'd give some other methods a go before resorting to her eventual idea, despite how much she wanted to try it out. Nevertheless, the hour that Amber spent in the shower, drying and styling her hair as well as reapplying her makeup would have been far better spent working towards her goal. Still, no matter; she hadn't yet lost. If she were truthful with herself, she was sort of glad that it had failed. It gave her the opportunity to explore her other ideas. Perhaps some good had come of the fire alarm incident anyway; the red shirt she'd changed into along with tight black skirt could move things along rather nicely. The blood red lipstick she applied would probably be rather helpful too.

Amber made her next move carefully. Positioning herself so she could see the nurse's station in the clinic, she waited until Cuddy was standing there, absorbed in some paperwork. The floor and surfaces were mostly dry now, though she was sure that a large amount of files and paperwork had been destroyed beyond repair. Not that it was her problem, but maybe she could use that fact as a starting point.

Striding towards the counter that Cuddy was resting her arms against, reading a patient's file, Amber kept her mind solely focused on her goal, and her eyes firmly fixed on Cuddy's face as opposed to her cleavage. Couldn't get distracted now. Despite the fact that she was standing just mere inches opposite from Cuddy, the woman didn't look up, even realise her presence. Annoyed, Amber turned towards Taub who was buzzing around Cuddy like a rather bored fly, trying to entertain itself. She decided that for all intents and purposes she'd forget the fact that he'd smugly watched her get soaked whilst he remained in the warmth of Cuddy's office, and instead focus on what she needed.

"Have you seen a file marked with the name Fraser around here anywhere?" She asked. No such file existed, but how was he to know that? A common name, there was bound to be a Fraser in the system should anyone decide to check.

"Uhh, no. Why?" Taub replied, his voice giving away the fact that he was suspicious of Amber's intentions.

"Just wanted to check something," Amber lied, irritated even more when Cuddy still didn't look at her. Looks like she might as well skip ahead to what she'd planned, sooner rather than later. Seductively, she leant forward, making sure that her chest was within Cuddy's eye line.

It seems that this was what finally got Cuddy's attention. Her eyes wide, she stared for a few seconds at the creamy white flesh that was on show before her. Slowly, her eyes travelled upwards, coming to briefly rest on Amber's full lips, and finally reaching their final destination which was to lock onto Amber's eyes. Blushing as she realised she'd been caught, Cuddy swallowed; hard. Amber smirked, still maintaining eye contact, waiting to see what Cuddy's next move would be. Before this she wasn't particularly sure if Cuddy was interested in fucking her, but now there was no doubt in her mind whatsoever.

Breaking the connection between them, Cuddy turned on her heel and practically ran to the safety of her office. Trying hard not to laugh too hard at the look of shock on Taub's face at the encounter he had just witnessed, Amber waited a few moments, before positioning herself so that she had a clear view into Cuddy's office. Sat at her desk with her head in her hands, she appeared to be breathing rather heavily, trying to compose herself. Oh yes, Amber had definitely had the desired effect after all.

Now for stage two.

Waiting until Taub's back was turned, she moved stealthily towards the office, her heart pounding though she refused to admit to herself that she was ever so slightly nervous. Opening the door to Cuddy's outer office, Amber turned to face the secretary to her left, and smiling sweetly, she instructed her to, "Take a break." Something in Amber's tone and expression obviously told the young girl that she wasn't to be messed with, probably due to the chance she was a female House. She all but fled without protest, pulling the door shut behind her. Amber, not bothering to knock (why bother with niceties?) walked straight through the remaining door into Cuddy's actual office, closing the door with a gentle click.

The noise caused Cuddy to look up at the occupant who had entered her office, and mouth wide open, she simply stared at Amber as she had before. However, it took only ten seconds at the most before she frowned, seemingly slipping into professional administrator mode. "I expect you to knock, Dr. Volakis," she uttered harshly, though her voice shook slightly, a sign that she was still being affected by what had happened just a few minutes previously.

"My apologies, Dr. Cuddy," Amber replied, though she didn't sound sorry at all. More like... _cocky._She further reinforced her arrogance when she turned around, and nonchalantly, shut the blinds to the office. Next, walking over to Cuddy's desk she picked up her keys, and locked the office door. Cuddy watched, deciding that she really didn't want to know how Amber knew exactly which key it was to lock the door, and insisted on telling herself that it was just pure chance

Raising an eyebrow at Amber's actions but not calling her on it, Cuddy asked, "What is it that you require?"

"I need a favour," Amber said, her voice sickly sweet, with a dangerous edge to it.

"A favour that requires you to lock the door?" Cuddy couldn't help herself from saying.

Amber smiled, though she didn't reply.

Deciding to move on, Cuddy's voice was filled with dread as she replied, "What sort of a favour?"

Amber paused, leaving Cuddy on waiting on tenterhooks. Slowly, firmly, she informed her, "A favour that will help me win the challenge that House has set." When Cuddy remained silent, Amber took this as a sign that she didn't know about what House required. Well, all the more entertaining for her then. Not putting things off any longer, Amber walked towards Cuddy, kneeling down next to her. Leaning close enough so that she could feel Cuddy's breath tickle her skin, she whispered, "I need your thong."

The change in mood was sudden. Outraged, Cuddy stood on two feet, towering over Amber. This was quickly rectified when Amber stood too, slightly taller than Cuddy. Furious, Cuddy snarled, "Excuse me?!"

Amber repeated her desire, elaborating. "Your thong, Dr. Cuddy. I bring it to House, I'm immune from getting fired this week. Not only that but I get to nominate two of my fellows, who House will choose between to get rid of. Now, if you hand it over without a fuss, it'd make things a lot easier."

"What on earth makes you think I'm going to give into your insane demand?!" Cuddy exclaimed.

Amber smiled again. "Because if you don't, I'll file a sexual harassment charge against you."

Now it was Cuddy's turn to smile, though it was far from kind. "Oh? And where's the evidence to back up your claim?"

Amber leant in towards her. "It was quite lucky for me that Taub was witness back there to our encounter. He seemed pretty surprised back there when he caught you staring at my chest."

Cuddy sneered, "You really think that Taub is going to help _you_?"

Amber leaned further towards Cuddy, now so close that her lips brushed against Cuddy's cheek as she moved to speak in her ear. Involuntarily, Cuddy shivered. Noting this, Amber answered, "I'm sure that should I agree not to nominate him, he'll comply with what I want and do as I say when I report that you've been trying to seduce me for weeks."

Horrified, Cuddy's shut her eyes as she realised that Amber had her well and truly cornered. With a disgusted voice, and her eyes fluttering open as she spoke, Cuddy hissed, "Bitch!"

Smirking once again, Amber took a last step towards Cuddy, their bodies just millimetres away from touching. "Actually, it's Cutthroat Bitch."

The moment Amber had spoken these words, Cuddy's resolve finally weakened. Slamming Amber back into the wall, she crushed their lips together, kissing her with need, with_ hunger_. She pressed herself again Amber, using her hands to further push their hips together. Both women fought for control, for dominance, their tongues darting in and out of the other's mouth, moans elicited from both parties.

Reversing their positions, Amber turned Cuddy so that she was the one with her back facing the wall. Breaking the kiss, Amber growled into Cuddy's ear, "Do I get what I want?"

Breathlessly, Cuddy replied, "Fuck me and you can take it..." Satisfied with this answer, Amber once again began to kiss her, nipping at Cuddy's lower lip with her teeth. Wasting no more time, she slid her hands up the smaller woman's legs, and carefully, dragging her fingernails along them, pulled down her red thong. Discarding them onto the floor as they weren't her priority for the moment, she allowed Cuddy to wrap her legs around her waist. Deftly, she carried her the few inches to the desk. Placing her on it she hitched up Cuddy's skirt, and taking no time to pause, plunged her tongue inside her. She licked, sucked and bit, satisfied when she heard Cuddy moan that she was doing exactly what the other woman wanted. Keeping this up for a few minutes, she stopped when Cuddy's breathing became more rapid, knowing that she was close.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy groaned, leaning forward to discover why Amber had stopped. Amber arched her eyebrows at Cuddy's impatience, and pushing her further back onto the desk, she herself climbed on. Positioning her legs either side of Cuddy, she began to unbutton the Administrator's shirt, pulling it off to reveal a red bra, matching the colour of the thong. It seemed that red was the colour of the day, Amber reflected. Focusing on Cuddy once again, she unclipped the bra with the experience that only a fellow woman could, and released her breasts, taking time to touch and kiss them. Becoming more and more anxious for satisfaction, Cuddy wriggled beneath her. However, she couldn't stop herself from sighing as Amber lowered her mouth towards her nipples and one by one, took them into her mouth and sucked. Just seconds later the strawberry blonde ran a hand up the inside of Cuddy's thigh, and she inserted two fingers inside of her, thrusting in and out, bringing Cuddy to the brink of an orgasm. At that moment Cuddy reached down and grabbed her hand, effectively stopping her, and she instructed her breathlessly, "Take off your shirt."

Not impressed at being told what to do, but obliging all the same, Amber did as was asked of her, removing her bra too. Then, pulling up her own shirt she whispered, "I think you should do your fair bit too." Kissing Cuddy on the lips once again, she once again lowered her hand and this time, rubbed against her clit, feeling the heat. Cuddy herself pushed two fingers inside of Amber, enacting the same in and out movement that Amber herself had done. Close to her release, she bucked her hips into Amber's, needing the extra movement, helping things along. She was silenced by a kiss from Amber as she came violently, collapsing back onto the desk. However, she only had a brief respite, knowing that she had to carry out her own role, and so she quickly went back to the task at hand.

Turning Amber around so that she was beneath her, she straddled her, taking in the younger woman's body. She was surprised to find that she liked what she saw, and found herself wondering how such a bitch could be blessed with such a fantastic body. Sometimes, people really did get what they didn't deserve. Shaking her head free of thoughts, she continued to force her fingers in and out of Amber, thrilled with the fact that she was the one putting the look of pleasure onto her face. All too soon she felt Amber's body begin to shake, and silently, a sign of the willpower that she possessed, she came, drenching Cuddy's fingers even further.

As Cuddy moved off her, Amber was able to sit up. Both women dressed themselves quickly, not speaking and affording each other the privacy that both desired. Cuddy had left her thong lying on the floor for Amber to pick up, which she did, not being able to suppress a smirk.

"You're looking smug, Dr. Volakis," Cuddy stated, back to formalities.

Amber laughed, though it was far from kind. "Can you blame me? I've won."

Surprisingly, Cuddy grinned. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Confused, Amber frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? Did you hit your head on the desk just now when you opened your legs for me?"

"No," Cuddy kept her voice calm, not rising to the bait. "Except... that's not the only thong I've worn today; it's the one I put on when I took the other off."

"Excuse me?" Amber was starting to feel sick at Cuddy's words.

"My first thong has been given to someone else," Cuddy informed her. "_Woops_, looks like you've lost."

Angrier than she had been in a long time, Amber had to fight the urge to slap her boss. Instead she retaliated with, "Well, looks like that sexual harassment claim is about to hit you then."

"Ohh, I don't think so," Cuddy said airily. She was no longer worried, having had ample time to formulate a plan in her mind. "I'll make sure that Taub gets hired if he agrees not to back you up."

"It's House's decision," Amber said stubbornly.

"I'm House's boss; he'll do as I say. I have the authority to pick exactly who I want on the team right now, should I want to. I just allow him the freedom. However, if it comes to a choice between House picking his own team, and me having to hire Taub to protect myself, then the latter option wins." Cuddy gave her speech, enjoying the look of dismay that was now plastered across Amber's face. For added effect she leaned in towards Amber and continued, "You're not the only one who likes screwing with people."

Amber too arched in towards Cuddy. "_Whore_."

Cuddy smiled. "_Loser._"

As she heard that word, Amber felt tears prick at the back of her eyes. Cuddy had hit a nerve, and she'd lost. Not only the challenge, but her self-respect. She'd fucked her boss to win the game, but in reality, she was never going to be the champion. Grabbing Cuddy's keys from the desk, she dug the correct one into it's' keyhole, and wrenched the door open. Spinning around, she strode towards the office door, only turning briefly to launch Cuddy's thong across the office, never wanting to see it, or her, again.

* * *

Watching Amber exit, Cuddy could only grin to herself. She was rather glad that Amber had returned the thong; it gave her an idea. After all, how was Amber to know that she'd been bluffing, that in actual fact, this was the _only_ thong she'd worn today? Placing it within her pocket, she left the safety of her office, and moved to find the person she was looking for. Spotting her almost immediately, standing at the counter that she herself had previously been leaning against, Cuddy made her move. Walking towards her, she sidled up beside her waiting for eye contact to be made. The moment their eyes locked Cuddy smiled knowingly, and remaining silent, casually placed the item into Thirteen's lab coat before walking away. 


End file.
